kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Reunited Worlds
thumb|282px Reunited Worlds ist ein südkoreanisches Drama mit den Genres Romance, Fantasy und Family. Details Englischer Titel: Reunited Worlds Koreanischer Titel: 다시 만난 세계 / Dasi Mannan Segye Andere Titel: Into the New World / Into the World Again Episoden: 40 Sender: SBS Ausstrahlungszeitraum: 19. Juli 2017 bis 21. September 2017 Ausstrahlungstage: Mittwochs und Donnerstags 22:00 Originaler Soundtrack: Reunited Worlds OST Beschreibung Hae Sung (Yeo Jin-goo) is a senior high school student. On Hae Sung's birthday, his girlfriend Jung Won (Lee Yeon-hee) prepares a surprise party for him at his house. To keep him away from the house while they prepare, Jung Won asks Hae Sung to go to their school and retrieve her wallet. There, Hae Sung walks into a shocking scene. While trying to get help, Hae Sung is hit by a car and dies. 12 years later, Hae Sung wakes up at the roof of his school building and he meets Jung Won again. Although Jung Won and Hae Sung were born in the same year, the two childhood friends end up being 12 years apart because they have aged at different places (worlds) for some strange reason. Now Jung Jung Won (Lee Yun Hee) is a 31-year-old woman but Sung Hae Sung (Yeo Jin Goo) is still a 19-year-old boy. With the assistance of his friends and his Jong Won, Hae Sung sets out to make things right for his family and solve the mysteries surrounding his death and resurrection. Besetzung Lee yeon hee.jpg|Lee Yeon-hee als Jung Jung Won|link=Lee Yeon-hee yeo-jin-goo.jpg|Yeo Jin-goo als Sung Hae Sung|link=Yeo Jin-goo Ahn jae hyun.jpg|Ahn Jae-hyun als Cha Min Joon|link=Ahn Jae-hyun 8qgxqe96eat09enez329in36mm6bt5jq.jpg|Lee Shi-un als Shin Ho Bang|link=Lee Shi-un Park_Jin-Joo-1988-p01.jpg|Park Jin-joo als Jin Joo|link=Park Jin-joo kim jin woo.jpg|Kim Jin-woo als Cha Tae Hoon|link=Kim Jin-woo Shin Soo Ho.jpg|Shin Soo-ho als Kil Moon Shik|link=Shin Soo-ho Yoon Sun-Woo-p1.jpg|Yoon Sun-woo als Sung Young Joon|link=Yoon Sun-woo Kim_Ga_Eun_(1989)9.jpg|Kim Ga-eun als Sung Young In|link=Kim Ga-eun Kwak Dong-yeon.jpg|Kwak Dong-yeon als Sung Hae Chul|link=Kwak Dong-yeon Kim_Hye-Jun-p1.jpg|Kim Hye-jun als Sung Soo Ji|link=Kim Hye-jun Ahn Kil Kang.jpg|Ahn Kil-kang als Ahn Tae Bok|link=Ahn Kil-kang Park-Young-Kyu-02.jpg|Park Young-kyu als Cha Kwon Pyo|link=Park Young-kyu Bang Eun Hee.jpg|Bang Eun-hee als Yoon Mi Na|link=Bang Eun-hee Yoon Mi-ra.jpg|Yoon Mi-ra als Do Rak soon|link=Yoon Mi-ra Kang Sung Min.jpg|Kang Sung-min als Park Dong Suk/ Jason Park|link=Kang Sung-min kim-hee-jung.png|Kim Hee-jung als Nam Yoo Min|link=Kim Hee-jung Kim Han Na.jpg|Kim Han-na als Sung Gong Joo|link=Kim Han-na Kyeon_Mi-Ri-p2.jpg|Kyun Mi-ri als Song In Sun|link=Kyun Mi-ri Han So Hee.jpg|Han So-hee als Lee Seo Won|link=Han So-hee Park Hyun Sook.jpg|Park Hyun-sook als Min Joon's Tante|link=Park Hyun-sook Ahn_Sol-Bin-p1.jpg|Ahn Sol-bin als Nam Soon Ji|link=Ahn Sol-bin Park Seung Tae.jpg|Park Seung-tae als Hae Sung's Großmutter|link=Park Seung-tae Kim Young Woong.jpg|Kim Young-woong als Kredithai|link=Kim Young-woong Seo Yi Sook000.jpg|Seo Yi-sook als Jung Won's Mutter|link=Seo Yi-sook Images.jpg|Yang Joo-ho als Informant|link=Yang Joo-ho Jun Gook Hwan.jpg|Jeon Gook-hwan als Töpfer Ha Do Kwon|link=Jeon Gook-hwan Jung Chae Yun.png|Jung Chae-yun als junge Jung Jung Won|link=Jung Chae-yun Park_Joon_Mok4.jpg|Park Joon-mok als junger Young Joon|link=Park Joon-mok Lee_Young_Eun_(2004)10.jpg|Lee Young-eun als junge Young In|link=Lee Young-eun 276ff964c98827bd04b4e0562933c5a7.jpg|Jun Jin-seo als junger Hae Chul|link=Jun Jin-seo Choi Yoo Ri.jpg|Choi Yoo-ri als junge Soo Ji|link=Choi Yoo-ri Kim_Doong-Gun.jpg|Kim Dong-gyoon|link=Kim Dong-gyoon Produktion Produktionsfirmen: Hauptproduzent: Baek Soo Chan Produzenten: Regisseure: Regieassistent: Drehbuchautor: Lee Hee Myung Auszeichnungen Trivia Galerie Kategorie:Dramen Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Romance Kategorie:Family